The patent document 1 discloses a two-liquid discharge container equipped with an inner bag made of synthetic resin to be inserted in the container body made of metal, which can store two different concentrates. This inner bag has a constriction portion in the middle, and the interior of the inner bag is vertically divided into two storages by inserting the plug in the constriction portion.
In this two-liquid discharge container, concentrates are charged in two storages respectively, and the propellant (pressurized gas) is charged between the container body and the inner bag. And the concentrates are to be discharged by the pressure of the propellant. However, because only the concentrates in the inner bag is discharged, it was not possible to discharge the concentrate in foam or in mist.
Further, the inner bag is made of thin and soft synthetic resin where it is to be clashed by the propellant and is filled with the concentrate in liquid-tight condition, therefore, there is a problem, when the two concentrates are stored for extended period of time, that the content in one storage move to other storage by infiltrating the inner bag and reacts with other concentrate.
In FIG. 14 of patent document 2, plural-liquid discharging aerosol container having a container body made of synthetic resin where the pouch filled with concentrate is stored and where the liquefied gas is stored in same space is disclosed. In this aerosol container, plural contents are stored in one container body, and the discharging state of the content can be changed by liquefied gas. However, because the pouch is soaked in the content including the liquefied gas, there is a problem that the contents reacts with each other and be degraded, unless the means to prevent the penetration of the content through the bonding portion of the pouch is provided.
In patent document 3, a two-liquid discharge system having a first aerosol container with the dispensing member (push button), and a second aerosol container without the dispensing member, where the concentrate and the liquefied gas are stored in each container and where the second aerosol container is coupled to the bottom of the first aerosol container when in use, is disclosed. In this system, the separate storage of two concentrates is secured and the manufacturing is easy. However, two aerosol containers are necessary, and the liquefied gas may leak from the coupling portion.
In FIG. 3a of patent document 1, an aerosol valve in which two liquids are to be mixed in the housing and discharged outside is disclosed. Further, in FIG. 3b of patent document 1, an aerosol valve having two stem rubbers positioned one above another, where two liquids are discharged outside independently through two passage arranged in parallel in the stem, is disclosed. Moreover, in FIG. 3 and FIG. 5 of patent document 2, a valve assembly having two passages concentrically formed in the stem for two liquids to be discharged, is disclosed.